Existing hurts
by DiranaTheRune
Summary: A RWBY fanfiction. Featuring a self insert, semi OC, that struggles with trusting and being kind to others, admits a past that refuses to let him open up. Will his travels in the world of Remnant make him happy or... will he be engulfed by despair in a world that detests his existence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: I do not own RWBY in anyway shape or form. This a fanfiction and the work of fanfiction and original characters are property of myself. This disclaimer will only be present on this first chapter.  
**

**Chapter One**

"I use to think that kindness would lead me to happiness. Yet all it has wrought is despair."

Life was normal. Cars would drive along, taking detours where necessary due to road works. A salt smelling breeze accompanied by the sound of construction work. Business trying to continue to making a living admits a redevelopment project. The boardwalk had less hustle and bustle that I should for one by the beach front.

A young adult male drove up to the nearest parking space of the boardwalk. With a fast few clicks from the handbrake the car came to a complete halt. The man looked into his reverse mirror, adjusting it to his face. What greeted the mirror was dark circle eyes, a sign of an immense amount of poor sleep, adoring a face that had nose length bangs swept upright and back down in a sort of wave on one side. A pair of glasses framing his brown eyes.

With a deep breath and a sigh, he rose from his seat and exiting the car. The sea air rushing to meet him. "Another windy day" he let out sighing once more. Slowly he walked unenthusiastically down the boardwalk. "One… two…three… and good morning," he'd shout putting on a fake smile to the waitresses of the restaurant.

After a few hellos and mornings, the young man walked over to the bar of 100 seat restaurant. He placed one hand on the bar and followed it around, until at least he was on the other side of it. From there he reached down into a draw below a coffee machine. Inside the draw was an apron.

"Calm down… just… another few… days" he whispered to himself, the whole sentence feeling forced and almost like a mantra. Closing his eyes, he raised the apron and put it on. 'Seven years this makes it now… will things ever get better,' he thought to himself.

The day was gone in a flash, a bright morning turning into a desolate night. "Another quite day I guess," he would whisper. Packing up the restaurant did not take long and soon enough he was home. Work however was not done, as he began pulling up accounting software for the said restaurant. He entered the hours of the staff that had worked for the last fortnight.

His eyes hesitantly looked to the fortnights profits and his number of hours. The number that greeted him was 160. In two weeks he had worked himself yet again to breaking point. He sighed. "Guess another pay cycle I'll go without pay… I wish I had never met my ex," he said to no one aloud, a tear rolling down his cheek.

The thought of his ex, brought memories up, painful ones. Memories of a girl he fell for, memories of how scared he was when the girl was in hospital, how he had bought her gifts and been there during and after the surgery. The times he had fought family for the girl.

It was valentines that broke his heart. Playing mini golf and having fun with the girl ended badly due to heat stroke. The nights plan ruined. Sitting at a train station to see her off, he gave her a gift that he intended for to give in the evening. A beautiful silver heart pendant. The words that would haunt him for a while and spread doubt in their relationship came next. "You know jewellers just rip you off with stuff," she had said. Days later she broke up with him via text saying she no longer had the same feelings. Two years gone... again.

He shook his head trying to get over the memory. "Bed time I guess," he let out with another sigh moving to another room and standing at the door. The room smelt wet, a reminder of water damage from the flood that happened two months ago. The kitchen above the room burst a pipe destroying the room beneath and its contents, his room.

"the world hates me doesn't it… I can't even get the insurance," he cried breaking down against the wall before falling asleep. "If only… I could have… a do over… I'd… kill… my emotions… and not let anyone hurt me… or take… from…. Me" he muttered out drifting to sleep. In the sleep, loud coughing was heard by the neighbours.

After several days of missing work shifts, a missing person report was made. The police turned up at the house and found his body. An autopsy revealed pneumonia from all the wet walls and ceiling. Needless to say the insurance company that had refused to fix the damages was taken to court by his family.

"A do over eh? Where is the fun of that cursed one? It's time to wake, and begin the cycle a new," several voice let out in unison.

 **(First person POV)**

My eyes slowly drifted open. I was on the floor… no… the cold and moist earthen road. My left eye had no vision. My head tilted to the right aligning to the ground. My cheek pressed up closing the eye against the dirt. But with my right eye I caught an unusual sight. Buildings, but they were… for lack of a better word choice… third world shacks. I could also see plumes of smoke in the distance, from what looked like factories.

I felt three twitches as a car drove along the road I laid on. The wheel just missing my body, the gleaming silver caps on the tyre wheels briefly showing my face, but it was different. I had two brown and black tipped ears. They reminded me of a lynx cat. But the ears were the least of my concern as I had witnessed what looked like a broken nose and bruises all over my face.

I tried to move my body but I felt no drive or energy behind my movements other than a weak twitching of something protruding from tail bone. I couldn't see what it was but logic dictates it's probably a tail of some sort. A rumble from my stomach was the last worldly stimulus I had before passing out on the road. A place where I was sure to meet a car again.

 **(Third person POV)**

The same car drove through the Faunus slums leaving the factory once again. A Schnee family crest on the side of the car and the factory. An elderly man with a white moustache was angry in the car. "Damn these filthy animals… can't even work properly," he shouted in the confines of his seat. The Faunus scapegoat he had set up at the factory had been killed by the white fang as a traitor to his kind.

"Without a Faunus to direct the workers, with your orders and what not with compensation. Dust mining and manufacturing will decrease significantly sir," a woman in the car said.

"I know... I know! DAMNIT," the man shouted looking out the window. He spotted the filthy and likely orphaned brat on the side of the road again. Moved slightly from this morning. "STOP THE CAR!" he shouted before opening the door. "Miss… Altria, retrieve the kid, educate him and we will use him as our scapegoat, to stop the miners from rebelling and ruining our profits," he let out. "Oh and you have one week or your fired," he added.

"Yes Mr Schnee," was all that was said.

\- One day later (First person POV) -

I awoke to an unfamiliar room. It was… very white. The bed I was in was equally as white. But the room was devoid of much else, barely enough room to 2 single beds in. Sitting up from the bed I could feel my body ache.

Suddenly a door opened opposite to me. A girl or should I say lady holding a clip board entered the room. Her most notable features were her black business suit, black glasses and light blue hair. "One… Mr …?" she let out as if expecting or demanding my name.

"My name? its…. Sasha…. No last name" I let out not wanting to be associated with my parents. Now usually I'd believe that she was a doctor or nurse… apart from the fact that she was wearing business attire saying otherwise.

"Well then Sasha… you are now employed by the Schnee dust cooperation. Should you choose to not do as you are told, the dust filled collar on your neck will release a painful electric shock" she said as a matter of fact.

"WHAT!? Your joking!?" I shouted standing up quickly and approaching her.

"And that's close enough Sasha," she let out before the collar zapped me for getting to close. I convulsed on the ground as it kept the current going through my throat. I was in agony. Then it stopped.

"Your job Sasha will be to relay our orders to your fellow Faunus and keep them under control. In exchange you will be fed every 2nd day and accommodation provided. This is non-negotiable. Should you try to explain you are being black mailed or forced to work the Schnee dust co-operation, the collar will release fire dust into your system causing the destruction of your organs. Your training begins in 3 hours. I shall see you then," she calmly said before leaving the room, the door closing behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING YOU CRAZY BIT!?" I tried to shout but was cut off by an electric shock, as I was brought to the floor yet again.

After a few minutes I pulled myself to my feet. I rubbed my face and in turn through my hair, until my hands felt those ears I felt before. They darted down to my butt feeling a long bushy tail, my eyes darting to it.

"What the hell!?" Was all I could shout for the next 3 hours.

 **Author's notes: Well there we have chapter one. Hope we liked it. This story will and is a self-insert to a degree. However, I will not be doing the whole cheat mode on my character thing. He will get hurt, and a lot, more than once. Anyhow feedback is appreciated. Hate not so much.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the devil has a name… Whitley Schnee**

The white walls of the room I would now accept as my captive's prison gleamed white under the light from the ceiling. The white bed I lay on blending against the walls as I lay atop it. One arm raised over my face, the forearm hiding the crying face of mine. The fingernails on my hands worn and damaged profusely in a poor attempt to remove the collar on my neck.

Whilst unknown to me the one singular door to the room had opened. The lady from before entering. The clacking of her feet as she walked was the first thing I would notice. She approached the bed, the clacking was ominous and foreboding before a sharp shock brought me upright.

There was a scream of agony yet again as a I bolted upright. "Arghhhhhhhh!" was all I could let out as I convulsed over and over again.

"It is time for work Sasha. Follow me… lest you receive another obedience shock?" she said calmly, but in a questioning manner as if to antagonise the situation further. Obediently I rose from the bed gritting my teeth, the ears atop my head flattening against my head, and my tail almost tucked between my legs. I staggered at the first few steps. A lack of energy was clear.

"Come along. We do not have all day," she would say while turning around and walking out of the room. I followed behind trying to keep up with the monster of a woman. "We have much to do… but firstly you will need your uniform. This door at the end of the hall will have a fresh set of clothing every morning at 4am. You are to be dressed and prepared to move out to work within 2 minutes of the clothing be delivered. Should you not be ready… I imagine you know what will happen to you," she quaintly said as a matter of fact.

I nodded before she led me into the room. Speaking back would only result in more pain I imagined. "You learn faster than the previous holder of this esteemed position," she said before continuing through the room to another door on the opposite of the room. While walking behind her I observed the room.

It was yet again white, but the walls were made of frosted glass. A single table was the only furniture of the room. Never has white felt like such an evil shade.

"You have two minutes. Best hurry now," she said exiting the room. I stared and blinked, before looking at the uniform on the table. It took me a few moments before I realised that I had wasted several moments to myself. Once I did realise though I began to rapidly fumble with the clothing.

A white collared shirt, followed by a white blazer with the Schnee family crest on the back. I had no idea that simply wearing this crest would isolate me from the rest of society. The pants that accompanied the uniform were an off bluish white. It was only when I began to put the tie on that she returned to the room. "Slow. Far to slow," she let out as the collar was set off again.

A sharp electrified shock ripped through my neck. The convulsions causing me to fall to the ground yet again. "Hurry up and finish getting dressed or I shall ensure that the intensity is turned up on the collar," she let out before exiting the room once more.

"Damn it" I whispered out forcing my already drained body to stand unsteadily as I fumbled with the tie once more. After which it was followed by several unsteady steps towards the exit. At least I thought it was an exit, instead I was greeted with an elevator. "We shall now be greeting your colleagues," she said pushing a button on the wall.

A moment later the doors opened to a new area. It was reminiscent of a steel mill. However, there wasn't molten metal pouring and being refined, but an array of several different conveyor belts of gems and fine sand like substances.

As immediate as the doors had opened I saw Altria pull out a phone device of some sort and tap it. I looked to the floor to be greeted by angry workers, none looked similar except that they all had some sort of animal like feature on their body. "They're like… me?" I muttered out. Altria raised an eyebrow to the mutter, but did nothing in response.

Suddenly all the workers rushed close to the elevator shouting profanity and cursing the Schnee dust companies practices and working conditions. Something was clearly wrong hear. I looked to Altria besides myself. "Calm them down or be shocked," were her words.

"E-everyone… c-calm d-d-dow!?" I tried to let out before some form of refining tool was thrown at my chest causing me to fall forwards before catching myself. The fear of being assaulted by these unknown people or receiving a painful shock was making me mad. Tears in my eyes, the thump of my heart beat reminding me that the world was cruel wherever I was. Suddenly the workers stopped in unison, as if time stopped.

"You failed the test Sasha. I had hopes you'd do better," Altria sighed tapping a button on her device. As quickly as she had tapped the button, no sooner had the people turned into knight looking robots. "This was a simulation to see how you would deal with stress using Schnee holo-projections over some droids," she explained rubbing her forehead.

"What the fuck is with you?" I shouted still sore from the tool injury to the chest. No sooner did I feel the sharp shock, though this time it lasted much longer. "I shall remind you Sasha… that you are filthy beast that needs to disciplined, you only live to be used by the Schnee family. Should you fail to do so… your life is forfeit. Now let us begin again shall we."

And thus, began a week of hell. The constant fear of doing something wrong and getting shocked like a dog was ingrained into me. The only bright side was my past experience in dealing with customer complaints and faking a smile for people. Uhms and ahhs were inexcusable and resulted in restarting the simulation. I learned much though about what the Schnee family's company does and its main product dust, if only to explain it to the simulations of people.

It was amazing what uses and functions dust could serve, but it was something I would never touch. Altria feared I would use it on her or damage myself with it. Self-damaging property was also inexcusable. Then the day of reckoning came.

It was early in the morning shortly after the third simulation test of the morning that Altria received a call. The call was about a Faunus dispute at the real refinery. "Sasha no more tests. Lets see if you can get them back to work in real life. Failure is not an option," she stated harshly, before leading me out of the building and into a limo.

The ride was perhaps 20 minutes long. Nothing but silence, except for the sound of the car bouncing on the dirt road. Looking out the windows I could see small Faunus children playing in the third world town. Just as quickly though the town passed and the refinery was in vision. A large number of people outside the building. Some with signs and others just throwing their hands in the air. "And way you go Sasha," she said.

I breathed in deeply, the edges of my mouth raising to their regular fake smile position. With a momentary pause I opened the door and exited the vehicle. The small mob as I would call it quickly rushing to me shouting.

"Calm down everyone. As a Schnee company representative I implore that we calm down and have a discussion of the matter in an orderly fashion," I said loudly raising my hands up, to show a lack of hostility. My ears flicked at the shouting.

"TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU WEAR THE CRIMINALS CREST! HAVE YOU NO SHAME!?" several people shouted. Some gripping my shoulders and tugging at me.

"EQUALITY FOR FUANUS!" some would shout.

I made no move to pull the hands off myself. "I CAN PROMISE THAT IF YOU DISPERSE AND GET BACK TO WORK THAT I WILL SPEAK TO THE SCHNEE FAMILY ABOUT WAGE INCREASES AND SAFER WORKPLACE ETHICS!" I shouted atop them. I weighed nothing at this point as I was lifted and thrown two whole meters to the side and into the mob's centre. "Not only are you a traitor but liar and a dog to the Schnee devils!" One shouted.

"WHAT DO WE DO WITH TRAITORS!?" shouted one, riling up the group even more. It was at this point I was scared. No simulation could prepare me for what happened next. Looking to the limo for help I found none. One after another, kicks were brought to my body, trampling took place, and signs came from the sky. My body broken and bruised. As my consciousness faded I saw two Schnee security drone disperse the crowd.

What I would wake to was a far worse nightmare than anything the mob could have done to me. My eyes opening to reveal the familiar simulation room. I was tied to a chair, bleeding, bruised, and staring me in the face was a young man of sorts. A devil had to have gifted him that smile, as grinned. His white hair and piercing blue eyes told me he was Schnee. "Seems I have a knew toy to pull apart," he laughed. I knew him… Whitley Schnee.

 **Authors notes: Thanks for reading again ^_^ Now just to be clear there will be some dark moments in the next chapter with the "Devil" but this story isn't like others that you will read. It will get less dark, but don't expect Sasha to become some sort of badass that's invincible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ear to the wall**

"Now… what shall I do with you?" Whitley let out, pondering with a hand to his chin as he looked to the ceiling.

"L-let me go?" Sasha spoke, his ears flicking frantically.

"Hmm an excellent idea… But I have a better one," he said grinning from ear to ear. No sooner did Sasha scream out in pain, not from shocks but of searing heat around his neck. The collar turning a bright orange. Whitley's smile was the last thing he saw as he fell unconscious again.

A phone rang out. Whitley looked to his pocket. Pulling out his phone to check the ID. He noted that there was no ID. "Oh? What now," he grunted out displeased to be interpreted during his fun.

"Schnee! Your late on your reports of dust deliveries!" a voice shouted through the phone.

"Look you'll get your reports don't worry," Whitley responded to his phone.

"The White fang will not tolerate… 'poor business practices' Schnee, you have one hour to deliver those reports or else your collaboration will be exposed."

"F-Fine…" and just like that Whitley was hung up on.

"Damn those animals" he shouted punching the unconscious Sasha in the face bloodying his hand. "Calm down Whitley… we need the animals to take over the company… And I know just how to do it," he smiled looking at Sasha. "Rile them up and they will remove father for me. Fake the good Schnee and it'll all be mine!" He laughed out manically. "Now where are my scissors?" he let out exiting the room.

The door opened up to the buildings 3rd floor hallway. "Ahh Altria. Where are my scissors? I think I'll send the Faunus a message using our new toy," he giggled seeing her waiting for him in the hallway.

"Sir… is that wise?" She asked him.

"Do you want to be my right hand or not when I take over?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"Then get me those scissors."

Altria moved fast gathering a pair of scissors. She felt no remorse in the pursuit of improving her position.

"Too bad he is out like a light, I'd love to record the screams he makes," Whitely mutters with a smile, going to deliver those reports.

-The next day-

On the door to the refinement factory in the city of Mantle was an ear. A furred hear nailed to the entrance. Spray paint on the door.

" **Animals should never challenge their masters, lest they get put down"**

 **Signed J. Schnee**

The horror on the faces of the workers as they saw this was unparalleled. "DEATH TO THE SCHNEES!" one worker shouted. The workers throwing down anything they had and rioting. "How dare they do this to one of our own!"

A dazed Sasha watched the rioters destroying the factory on the security camera footage, footage that Whitely was forcing him to watch. The throbbing on his left temple causing him to cry and scream. "Now you and I are going to destroy my father's reputation together" he whispered into the bleeding stump that was his left Faunus ear.

Sasha screaming out in pain head butted the young Schnee. "YOU!?" Was all he shouted as he bit his tongue. With the touch of a button in anger, the collar burned a bright orange. "Pets listen to their masters!" he shouted, letting go of the button.

Sasha's vision blurring as his body kept shaking violently despite the collar being stopped. He flopped forward against the bindings.

Whitely looked shocked, jumping back and after a moment poked him in the head. "ALTRIA!? I KILLED ANOTHER ONE?!" he shouted as if this wasn't the first time.

Altria entered the simulation room, noting the smell of burnt skin, a most unpleasant smell. "You know you'd get more use out of them if you weren't so trigger happy with those collars."

"Just get rid of it," he shouted walking out of the room.

"Yes sir." Disposal of bodies was becoming more and more frequent for Altria. Altria fiddled with her scroll before a security team of robots entered the room picking up the chair with the body. "Protocol delta Charlie 4," she said. The robots leaving the room with the body. "At least the grim outside the city will be fed… well… scratch that… its just a small snack any way," remembering how little they fed it.

 **Authors notes: Okay so shorter chapter with a little more … oomph. Sasha that poor soul, anyhow thanks for reading and sticking through the whole ear thing. While dark, things will get brighter. I swear! Also how is the pacing for the story in these first three chapters? I'm trying to plan things out a bit and keep to the plan so just curious.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bad luck**

The outside of Mantle was cold, lifeless and barren. Perhaps lifeless was the wrong term. Populated by Grimm. Foul beasts that existed solely for the purpose of extinguishing the living. The inside of Mantle protected by large walls much to its citizens benefits.

All was silent outside the city walls, except for the fluttering of an unbuttoned blazer. The blazer still worn by an unmoving person. Snarling sounds broke the silence. Black beasts appearing from the trees behind rocks, wherever possible the beasts seemed to crawl out of the ground.

They approached the body slowly as if weary. One of the first to come within a meter stared and sniffed at the air. Then it howled ready to pounce, but before it leapt they all froze still. Each and everyone of them looking to the sky. Just as quickly as they appeared they left, vanishing without a trace as they left.

"Argh!?" shouted the body as it sprung to life. The sound of cracking and stiff bones echo out in all directions. Sasha was awake. "W-w-where? Ah," he let out as he ran his hand along his neck. It stung horribly, the skin flaking at the slightest of touches. As his senses came back and feeling returned, he doubled over dropping to his knees and howling like injured animal. His hands cupping the left side of his head. His vision blurring in pain as he gritted his teeth trying to stand up against the pain.

"F-fuuuuuuudge!" he shouted, the profound word he was looking for unable to be spouted with his own mouth. **(Authors note: Hospitality will do this to you)** "I need to find a… d-doctor."

With barely any strength he took an unsteady step towards the wall. He leaned on it for support. His head pounding. "Surely following it would lead somewhere?" he questioned himself aloud. The pain was pushing him onwards, the cold air of Solitas seemed to grow colder the further he travelled. Snow eventually greeting him on the trees and the ground.

The cold, despite causing shivers, was dulling the pain. "J-just… a little further… I bet." Pressing forward with the old mantra, the only thing he had left to press him on. The snow soon began to crunch under his shoes, before each step began to cause him to sink into the snow. Each step getting heavier and heavier. The coldness giving way to warmth.

"J-j-just a bit…. More…" he let out as his eye lids grew heavy. Stumbling forwards into the snow face first. "M-maybe a rest… is … in order."

"Why does Oz keep sending me to these places…Damn good stuff" The man let out taking a swig from a flask. "Huh? A body out here? Just my luck" he let out slowly approaching the body. "Hey. You alive there? Hey? Hello?" Hesitantly the man came close and lent down to check for a pulse. "Weak… Shit what is anyone doing out… here…Is that... Oum. Poor kid," noticing the missing ear and burned neck. "Tied up in some Faunus hate crime. Fuck my semblance. And my flask is empty." The man looked to the sky seeing the sun setting. "Camp it is then."

Hours went by before Sasha woke. His heavy eyes opening and seeing a raging fire. He jumped back away from it. Heat was suddenly scary to him. His neck hurting in response. "F-fudge!" He shouted, his eyes darting about.  
"Ah, your awake kid. You had me worried there," a stranger let out sitting by the fire.  
"Who are you!?" Sasha shouted pointing at the man.

"Relax kid. I don't know what you've been through but your safe for the moment. Damn!" the man suddenly shouted as a white gooey liquid landed on his shoulder. "Fucking birds!" he shouted loudly throwing a rock into the sky. "Argh… The names Qrow."

"Qrow?"

"Yes, as in the bird, but spelt differently. So, what's your name kid?"

"How can I trust you?"

"Well for one you're not lying in a ditch in the snow"

"Fair point. Sasha."

"So, you a hunter? Surely you have to be out this far from safety, what with all the Grimm out here," he sat down offering a flask. "Don't worry its just water, much to my dismay."

"What's a hunter? Or Grimm for that matter? I'm a barista," Sasha asked hesitantly taking the flask and gulping down water.

"Ah, civilian eh? I know someone who would love a barista," he joked. "So, with the pleasantries out of the way. What happened to your… uhh…" he asked gesturing to his ears and neck.

There was silence for a moment before Sasha began screaming and howling out in pain. He remembered what had happened to his ear, and all the electrical shocks, followed by the searing collar.

Qrow jumped up and rushed over, holding the kid down trying to calm him. "Woah there!?" he had forgotten how pain was for normal people, let alone what it must feel to have an appendage cut off, and by the looks of it, it wasn't a clean removal. The screaming wouldn't stop, but Qrow had no problem holding this skinny guy down. "Kid you gotta calm down, you'll attract Grimm. Damnit, this is taking too long," it was just his luck that he would do something stupid out here. "I'm usually drunk and doing this on kids but bear with me kid," he let out, as he lit up with a faint glow.

The glow slowly engulfed Sasha. A warmth washing over him, dulling the pain, if only a little. Enough so that his screams would slowly die down until he passed out. "I really shouldn't unlock civilian auras."

Sasha was getting annoyed with constantly coming in and out of consciousness over and over again. Once Sasha had calmed down after a few hours of sleep with aura, the injuries hurt far less, he explained what had happened with Whitley Schnee.

"Damn kid! The Schnees are untouchable… There is no way you'd be able to stay here in Solitas." It was just his luck to get stuck in an even worse situation. A Schnee and a Faunus incident like this could cause the White fang to attack. "Wait… I might be in luck here," Qrow thought.

"Hey kid, you don't want to stay, here do you?"  
"Not particularly" he let out stretching his stiff back.  
"Gonna make a call alright," he said digging through his pockets for his scroll. Under normal circumstances he was use radio silence and not contact Oz directly, but today Qrow was finally going to get lucky. "Hey Oz. Before you say anything, I know. Radio silence. Nothings wrong. But… I have a kid with me that needs a place to stay away from Solitas."

"Qrow you know we can't take him in, right?" a voice echoed back through the speaker.  
"Now just a minute Oz, this ain't any kid. He's a Barist-" Oz didn't even let him finish.

"Don't say it!" shouted another voice on the phone. A woman's voice.  
"Bring him to Beacon ASAP QROW."

And the call abruptly ended. "Well kid you might just be my lucky break," Qrow let out smiling. Getting Oz, a personal barista, would be the best gift possible, and it would piss Glynda off.

 **Authors notes: I imagine Ozpin would go crazy at having a personal barista on campus at beacon. Next chapter we find out where in the timeline Sasha fits in. Will he be student? No. The dude is 22 xD. Anyhow as always, I love talking to you guys. I have a discord if ya ever want to chat or something about the story. My username is:** Ludic#4981


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sasha had spent the last few days traveling with Qrow to the kingdom of Vale. Currently the two were on the final stretch to vale via boat. Under the guise that Sasha was a special huntsman in training, they were able to board the vessel.

"Dear esteemed guests of the Intercontinental cruise line, we shall be docking in Vale in 2 hours' time."

Sasha looked about the cabin that Qrow was given. It was rather plain looking except for the large TV screen opposite to the bed. The room was rather quite since Qrow had left to go to the on-board bar.

Sighing Sasha slowly stood up from the bed. "Wonder what else there is to do onboard," he said aloud. Approaching the door, he gave the room one last look before leaving the room.

Immediately he was greeted with the wooden decking of the ships floor. "Wah!" he let out straight away as a small child ran past him, being chased by another smaller girl. "Kids," he shook his head, walking in the opposite direction.

Wondering about, caused his ear to flick about as new sounds assaulted him. A large number of people talking on the deck, some enjoying the sun, others sitting at the bar, or in the pool.

"Oh, there's Qrow," he let out seeing him with a drink in hand, and a rather annoyed looking young woman sitting at the bar. She clearly wasn't having any of what Qrow was offering. Suddenly a great, powerful and loud smack sound resonated around the ship. Qrow was now on the floor with a large red hand print across his face.

"Glad that wasn't me," Sasha let out continuing his approach to the poor wounded bird.

"Damn… just… my… -hic-… luck," Qrow let out.

"Qrow… are you drunk?" he said grabbing the man's arm to pull him off the ground. Qrow rising to his feet with a wobble.

"Of course… not!" just as Qrow shoves his drink against Sasha's face.

"And goodbye. I'll collect you when we arrive then," Sasha angrily let out, now having alcohol dribbling down his face.

"-Burb- Sure kid."

Wondering away for the clearly drunk man, Sasha walks around the deck a little more. At the front of the ship, there was a group of four girls, all appearing normal, except for one girl, who wore a pair of goggles atop her. As she turned her face while chatting to the other girls around her, he noticed that her jaw line and cheeks were riddled with scales.

"Odd," was the singular word he could get out in response. Staring for a moment to long, the group notice him. Sasha quickly looked away before continuing on his walk. Failing to find much to see, he sat down on a sunchair looking up at the sky. He closed his eyes for but a moment, then when he opened them, his body shuddered, he broke into a cold sweat. A giant bird swooping down at the ship.

He wasn't the only one to notice as a little boy, spoke. "Hey look mommy a birdy."

"Yes yes, sweetie it's a bird," the mother let out, but when her eyes actually looked to where the child pointed, she shouted one word. "GRIMM!"

That one word caused panic and chaos on the ship. Sasha jumped up like many of the other patrons onboard. The four girls from before were quick to pull out an array of weapons. One girl shooting at the bird from a distance with a machine gun of sorts. The machine gun fire caused the Nevermore to swerve away from the deck of the ship. One wing tip brushing the waters surface. The speed of the Nevermore's flight caused the water split as it circled the boat.

"QROW!" Sasha shouted moving about the large number of panicking people. Trying to push against the flow of people trying to get to the lower decks. Screaming came from all directions and it hurt to hear. The four girls moving to different parts of the ship, setting up for a ranged defence. But one in particular pulled out a spear.

Sasha watched as she swung the spear, four blades flying out of the spear head. Each blade flying off after the Nevermore as it circled and tried to land.

"Sir! You need to get to the lower deck!" A man shouted grabbing Sasha and pushing him along with the crowd. Pushed down the stairs, only kept upright by the people shoving from behind, Sasha tried to look back for Qrow.

"He can look after himself," Sasha thought before stopping all resistance and following the rush of people for shelter. Below deck the group huddled together. Children crying, people whispering amongst themselves, like it was the end of the world. Sasha looked at his hands, how they shook.

There was a loud bang as the ship, rocked in the water. People tumbling over other people, unable to hold their balance. The screams growing louder.

"T-t-through the Faunus out!" One scared man shouted as a shadow blocked out the light from the upper deck. Looking up, Qrow was leaning against the wall, flask in hand as he drank. "Fun's over people. Back to normal," he let out walking back to the deck.

Slowly one by one each person left to the deck. All except a few that suggested sacrificing others. As more light came into view the first thing any one noticed, was Qrow reaching over the bar and grabbing some top shelf liquor from the half-destroyed bar. The fading body of the Nevermore in the pool. The girl's that Sasha believed took it down looking worse for wear and tired, talking to the ship's captain.

"Oi kid! Your old enough ta drink? Eh? Come grab a drink," Qrow said waving the bottle in the air at Sasha.

Slowly and cautious of the fading body of the Grimm, he sat beside Qrow at the destroyed bar. Sasha stared forward, still trying to work out what happened. Qrow bumped his shoulder with the bottle. "Kid?"

"I… don't drink" he let out breaking out of his trance.  
"Ah… one of those pansies. Well it… won't be long till we reach vale now."

Just like that Vale came into view in no time flat. The docking of the ship happening rather fast, as authorities tried to board and talk to the huntsmen and huntresses aboard. After waiting forever for Qrow, the two finally stood on solid ground again.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Vale kid!" Qrow shouted loudly, taking yet another swig from his flask. "Ah speaking of which, there is your guide to the city."

Qrow pointed to a bespectacled man and a capped woman. "Sasha meet, professor Ozpin, and Glynda, now I've got to get back to my work," Qrow said wondering off into the city.

"OH MY GOD HE'S HERE!" Shouted Ozpin in his mind. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, young man, I've heard much from Qrow over the phone. But I have yet to hear your name?" Ozpin asked, walking towards Sasha.

"Ah… well it's nice to meet you too. Its Sasha… Allan Prometheus."

"Now then, how about we relocate to Beacon. I don't like to leave the academy to reign of the students for long. Oum knows what they would do," he said shaking his head. It was at this moment that the professor pulled a cup of coffee out, handing it to Sasha.

"Oh. I don't actually like drinking coffee." Ozpin deadpanned.

"You're a Barista though?" Ozpin asked, alarmed.

"Yes, but after years of making the same thing over and over again, I lost the taste for it."

Ozpin looked visibly relieved, letting his shoulders drop lower. "I must apologize, Mr Prometheus, the headmaster, doesn't usually act like this," Glynda now spoke up.

"Well then, we best hurry along to the academy now," Ozpin interrupted.

Slowly following the two, we soon approached yet another vehicle of sorts. It was a small aircraft of sorts. The take off happened so silently that one could mistake, that the aircraft didn't take off at all, unless you looked out the window of course. "Mr Prometheus… I suggest looking over to the left," Ozpin suggested.

Looking out the window as suggested, Sasha saw an amazing golden academy. The sunlight hitting it just right. But Sasha didn't feel awed by the marvellous sight.

"Ahh a troubled young soul," Ozpin mused to himself. Sasha himself just returning to being neutral. Finally, the shipped landed on the grounds of the academy.

"Glynda could you give Mr Prometheus a tour of the academy before meeting me at my office?"

"Of course, sir," Glynda responded. "Follow me young man."

"Yes mam," Sasha responded following her off the vehicle and onto the academy grounds.

-20 minutes later-

"And down this hall leads to the… Cafeteria?" Glynda paused as students were running out of the cafeteria. Suddenly there was a loud crash, followed by the sounds of many cans and other items being flung about. Glynda rushing into the cafeteria. What greeted them was, nothing but pure chaos and destruction. Anything food related was destroyed, one wall covered in the remains of countless food items. The wall looking like some artists great splatterfest.

"I love these guys," One boy with tail said.

"Are those kids sliding off the wall?" Sasha asked as Glynda fumed, thrusting her arms forward, the room resetting itself like magic.

"Children. Please…. Do not play with your food."

 **Authors Note: Wow. I had intended this chapter to be a lot longer. My draft plans for this chapter had 17 items and plot points for it, but I only got through 3 of them. Well more stuff for the next chapter then. I now have an ending in mind, and several sub plots for the story. Tragedy, love, death, and everything else! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Same old cup of Joe

Ozpin's office was odd. It was reminiscent of a clock tower, rather than a headmaster's office. A soft and low ticking sound continuously ticked.

"Surely that gets annoying?" Sasha thought to himself, waiting for either Ozpin or Glynda to begin talking. The silence was eerily.

"So… Coffee… As we discussed with Qrow and yourself. I am willing to offer you board here at the academy, that is for the service of preparing the finest coffee possible. Not just for myself mind you," Ozpin said standing by his desk looking out the glass windows over Beacon.

"That's… fine," Sasha responded. "What's another few… weeks, or however long. I don't exactly have anywhere to go from here," he thought to himself.

"Now I would also like to hear more about your injuries? Were they the result of discrimination, or something else?" Ozpin asked turning to look at Sasha now.

"Th-they are from… Whitley… Schnee."

Glynda shot up quickly and interjected. "Surely not! While there is much angst between Faunus and the Schnee corporation, it is highly unlikely that they would do something… that could jeopardize their public image."

Sasha pulled down his collar a little showing the burn marks. "A collar did this… Of Schnee make. I don't know the history of the Schnee's or the Faunus very well. But you don't forget someone one shocking you for obedience like an animal. Or waking up from unconsciousness missing an ear!" shouted Sasha.

Before Glynda could interject further Ozpin interrupted. "Glynda… We do have evidence of a Faunus ear, being found attached to a Schnee Dust refinery. His story does check out on the ear part at least. Anyhow its been a long journey I imagine for you. But before we finish up here and you are shown to a room, there are a few rules. One, you are to not cause trouble, remember the students here are trained to kill monsters. Two I expect you to work diligently in the art of making coffee, everyday in the cafeteria, 7am before classes start till 6pm in the evening. Monday to Friday. Three you are to stay on Beacons grounds. And finally, should you need something ask, myself or Glynda."

Sasha nodded to Ozpin's rules, accepting them. Loosing his freedom was nothing new.

"Good then. Glynda could you escort our new employee to his room."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you, Ozpin," Sasha said before exiting the room.

_After being show to his room _

"And this is your room Sasha. While I don't agree with everything Ozpin does, I will follow whatever crazy thought process he is going for. But… step out of line, and I will punish you like the students here!" She let out cracking her riding crop against her hand.

"YES MAM!" He shouted entering the room quickly. Glynda was scary and Sasha would do his best to avoid getting on her bad side. Leaning against the door he sighed before looking about the room. It was rather empty. There was desk in one corner, and a bed in the other. Walking forward to the centre of the room, he saw a small room, a bathroom attached to the main room. "I could use a shower before bed." He thought.

_Ozpin's office_

"Sir I still don't think it is wise to let him stay here. We don't know his background." Glynda said to the older man.

"Be that as it may. He has undoubtedly been used by someone to stir up Faunus groups. If that is the case, he is in danger from whomever, used him. In addition, it would be bad if the White fang were to use him, to gather more to their cause. At least here in this academy we can provide a place free of both those troubles. That and I really hope he can make better coffee than the instant stuff I've been having since the opening day for the first years," Ozpin responded.

"Fine. But if he causes trouble we will have to let him go," Glynda sighed out.

_The next day_

Sasha woke far to early. The sun was barely even rising yet. He pulled the sheets up, rolling to his side, staring at the empty room. "Another day…" he muttered before getting out of bed. Something wasn't right. There was a package by the door.

Cautiously Sasha made his way over to the door, and opened the package. A note fell out of it, or more so a tablet of sorts. The tablets screen burst to life as a message opened up on it.

"Dear Mr Prometheus. While working here we would like you to wear something that is not associated with the Schnee's. As such we have a dress shirt and pants for your use," Signed Ozpin, was what the message read.

"HOW DID THEY GET IN!?" He shouted, this was a complete invasion of privacy.

After a short shower, Sasha changed into the new outfit. Heading out to the cafeteria to start his new job.

_Cafeteria_

Walking into the cafeteria was rather un-nerving. Sasha recalling how the entire place was destroyed from Yesterday's food fight. One cafeteria worker waived to Sasha. A quick chat later and Sasha was angrily ripping into the staff about the state of the coffee.

When Ozpin entered at 6:30 am for his morning coffee, Sasha moved right up close and personal, before shouting at him. "How dare you expect me to work in these conditions. I mean how does a barista use instant coffee to make something decent. Get me a coffee machine and a grinder, or I will refuse to make you anything." He shouted.

Ozpin looked dazed. He had not thought about the actual equipment that Sasha would need. "While I don't like being yelled at by someone whom is in debted to myself… I shall make quick arrangements and have the necessary equipment brought from vale to here. Now in the meantime, just help the other staff." Just like that Ozpin left the cafeteria.

Just before the students could begin arriving for early breakfast, a delivery company came in and delivered the machine. "What? That was fast?" Sasha questioned as Ozpin strolled back on in.

"Now I take it you can make a good coffee now correct?"

"Ah… yeah… just give it some time to warm up."

Next came Professor Obleck. "Ah Ozpin old boy! Is this the new Barista!?" He shouted zipping around the room. "Ah yes yes. He smells of coffee. Remarkable. When can I have some?"

"After I've tested the first cup," Ozpin said sternly to Obleck. As if daring him to try and take the first cup from him.

"And on," said Sasha, standing behind the machine. With those two words a fight ensued between the headmaster and the professor. That was until a certain Goodwitch came in. "Both of you stop acting like children or else," Glynda shouted cracking her crop down loudly.

The morning was slow. Students lazing about and getting into their social groups around the cafeteria. When a certain white-haired heiress entered the room, Sasha's eyes held staring at her like the Devil. The memories of Whitley had done were still fresh. As the anger rose, a girl stood in front of his vision.

"Huh... oh. Coffee, right?" Sasha asked the girl. Looking up and down he could see that she was older than most of the students here. Perhaps she was towards the end of her time here at the academy.

Looking her up and down, he made note of odd appearance. Scales along her jaw line, and slitted eyes. Her light red hair reminding him of Autumn. She was short however, and he was sure that he had seen her somewhere before.

"Yep! I think its great that beacon finally has some real coffee on the menu! It'll help a lot of the first years with overdue assessments!" She let out enthusiastically and full of energy. Her hands darting around as she spoke.

"But what can I make for you?" He let out, noticing how she deadpanned as if expecting a different response.

"Ah… How about a… caramel latte? With 5 sugars."

"Okay," he responded slowly making a coffee. First grabbing the caramel and placing a dash into her mug. As he continued to make the coffee, she began to lean over and try to watch what he was doing. Sasha looked at her as he began to froth the milk. It was like watching a child seeing a sparkle for the first time. Finally, Sasha poured the milk, leaving a heart as the latte art.

"WOW!" She shouted quickly accepting the coffee.

"Eliza! We have class!" A girl shouted at the other end of the cafeteria.

"Coming!" Eliza responded waiving to the girl. "Guess I'll see you around. Later!" she said waiving to Sasha.

Sasha looked at the girl strangely. "Weird."

"Hey you going to make anyone else's coffee or just stare off in the distance?" A patron asked.

"Ah sorry. What would you like sir?" Sasha asked returning to his job.

It wasn't until after the academies lunch break that, Sasha received his. Sitting close by the coffee machine, he stared at his food. A small sandwich. "Am I always going to be stuck doing this?" He muttered out to himself. Much to his dismay someone else wanted a beverage prepared by the off-duty Sasha.

"Be back in a minute," Sasha said taking a bite out of the sandwich before getting up and behind the machine once more. "What can I get for you miss?"

The day was long. Ozpin and Obleck frequenting the cafeteria multiple times, practically during every class break. Just as Sasha was packing up and turning off the machine, Ozpin walked back in. Sasha's finger slowly moving over the off button. Ozpin walking over staring harshly, as if daring him to press the button. At the last moment Sasha stopped and pulled away from the off button.

"Good choice young man. The same as before," Ozpin said.

"Sure."

"So how was your first day?"

"Well there seems to be a bit of discrimination from the students about Faunus. But I haven't witnessed anything besides verbal attacks."

"Verbal attacks are still attacks nonetheless. While I would reprimand every attack, I can't use all my time on such things. Can you inform me if anything gets out of hand?" he asked resting his cane atop a table.

"Sure. I'll keep an eye out. And here is your coffee."

Ozpin sipped the delicious liquid. "I don't care how much Glynda hates the idea of you being here, this coffee is well worth it. Now best pack up and head off to bed. Whilst you aren't a child, or my student, staying up late isn't good for you," Ozpin spoke before bidding farewell.

"Good night Sir," Sasha said before finally turning the accursed machine off. Slowly he made his way back to his room. The first of many days over.

 **Author's notes: Another chapter done. Hopefully not too dull for all you people. Now I would like to inform you all that I have created a Discord server for this story. Should you wish to talk to me, or others about this story, I would love to see discussions and discuss with readers personally over there. Here is the link.**

 **/xbj2cP4**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: "Hypocrisy at its finest" and the girl named Eliza.

Many days went by. Hundreds of new faces coming and going to the cafeteria. One face in particular would greet Sasha everyday in the morning, and no it wasn't Ozpin or Professor Obleck. It was a girl with scales and bright autumn hair.

Peering over from the other side of the coffee machine with a childish stare, her hands resting on the top of the machine. Light glistened and bounced off her scaled jaw line, momentarily dazzling the Barista.

Sasha quickly raised a hand to block the light. "Gahh… Can you please turn the light show off?" He let out squinting.

"Aww nice of you to think I'm dazzling," she giggled jumping back from the machine. "But seriously how are you today?" She asked holding her hands behind her back.

Sasha stared at the girl whom had come to annoy him as often as possible, visiting more often than even Ozpin himself. A quiet screech was let out as Sasha began to steam the milk for an order prior to her appearance. "I'm alright, though I wish there was less infighting between the students," he waved one free hand around to the cafeteria.

As if on que a young male was abusing some faunus. The racist bully in question had a history of abusing Faunus and any who helped them. Another male shouted out suddenly. "Teacher!" The shout coming from another male with a mohawk.

And just like that the whole ordeal disappeared from existence.

"Why don't you just do something? You have aura, right?" the scaled girl asked tilting her head.

"Ahh… you realise everyone here is combat trained right?" He retorts turning the steamer off, slowly pouring a latte and placing it on the counter for the person who asked for it.

"I suppose that's true. Oh… can I have my usual caramel latte with five?" She asks flicking some hair out of her eyes.

"Sure. Just give me a moment," He responded. Slowly looking down to the bench. Pouring in a dash of caramel, adding the sugar, and beginning the process.

"So, what's your name? "She asked quizzically. Staring at his head for umpteenth time, unknownst to him though.

"Ah its Sasha… Prometheus" He whispered his last name.

She fidgeted slightly from his whisper. It was silent and awkward until he finished her drink and placed it before her. "My name is Eliza Redfern. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I've got class but I'll be back soon Sasha" She giggled out energetically before waving good bye.

He watched her leave only eyeing her for a moment before getting back to work.

 **Beacon hallway**

Eliza was making her way to her next class, good old history. She sat down with another girl, her teammate and partner. A blond girl of lithe stature, with brown eyes and shoulder length curls.

"What took ya so long you lizard?" The girl asked tapping he pencil on her textbook.

"Oh, just getting a coffee," She let out smiling as she thought about the trip for coffee.

"Hmmm, ya sure you went just flirting with the new Barista?" She giggles out whilst looking forward as the teacher went on and on about horrible old stories.

"What! NO!" Eliza shouted waving her hands about.

"Miss Redfern! What is the meaning of this interruption!" Shouted the teacher.

"Uh nothing, just feel asleep sir" She let out trying to think of something believable as she felt her face slowly going red.

"Your excused, but another outburst and you will be serving detention."

"I take that as a yes" Her partner giggled from behind her textbook."

"I swear I was just getting coffee" she whispered.

"So… you don't think he's cute? I might take a crack at him then" she teases.

"Yes... I mean no… gah…. Wait don't you dare Lyla" Eliza whispered angrily.

"Your always so easy to tease. So, any chance you asked about his odd ears? Everyone's been making jokes or spreading rumours, like with how suddenly he showed up, or how quickly Ozpin gave into his demands for the equipment. Maybe he's monitoring the students or is…"

"He's not though that's the feeling I get with my semblance, though I can't gather too much information using it. And no, I didn't ask him about his ear that would've been insensitive."

"That's fair I suppose."

 **Cafeteria**

The afternoon was odd as Glynda came in to make an order for an hour later, on Ozpins behalf. Sasha was unsure what to make of Ozpin not coming himself considering how often the man would come down to the cafeteria.

The said time came by and Sasha left momentarily to take Ozpin's coffee to him. Walking about the halls was difficult if one was not careful. First years tended to run, very fast in fact. As if on que, Sasha rounded a corner and was almost knocked over by a speeding red bullet, followed by roses. "Sorry!" Shouted the speeding bullet.

"Why can't people slow down… and think about where they are," Sasha mumbled turning back to his intended direction.

"I agree" let out Eliza, coming out of nowhere. Sasha jumped, threatening to drop Ozpin's coffee. Eliza quickly reached out and caught Sasha by his shoulder, stopping him from loosing the coffee.

"Woah there," She giggles out. "Didn't think you'd be so jumpy to see me."

"… Thanks. Can't go losing Ozpin's coffee," Sasha says gesturing to the cup.

"I imagine he'd be a scary person without coffee."

"Anyhow I've gotta get going… so… see you Monday for coffee I guess," Sasha says trying to shorten the conversation and get a move on. As he began to walk Eliza bit her lip before shouting his name.  
"Sasha!" She waits to see if he'd turn around. Sasha turns as several students walked around. "Would you be… free to hang out on the weekend?"

Sasha stared wondering what she could mean, or why for the matter she was trying to spend time with him, outside of making coffee. Eliza nervously playing with her hair looking away from Sasha.

"Alright… but it'll have to be on campus," Sasha awkwardly let out, almost frozen in the hallway. Eliza quickly rushing over again pulling out her scroll.

"You got your scroll on you?" She asked.

"Ah yeah? Why?"

"So I can call you silly" She giggled out.  
"Oh, right" he remembered the tablet was also a device for communication. Still unfamiliar with the technology he pulls it out with his free hand. Before he could ask how to put in a number, she simply taps her scroll to his. There was faint ding in the noisy hallway.

"And done, I'll message you later and we can sort out a meet up time for the date… I Mean hang out… I'll see if any of my team want to meet you. Okay better let you go!" she almost screams out quickly running down the hallway.

"Hypocrisy at its finest," Sasha let out heading to Ozpins office.

 **Authors notes: Wow been forever since I last made a chapter. I'm gonna keep trying to update this every so often. Anyone interested in co writing? I've got a huge plan file that I recently salvaged from my old computer. I"ve still got all my plans for this story. Till next time then.**


End file.
